Completely Overrated
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: Hello. My name is Emi. I am a very sexy emo girl, but my father has made me get married to Naruto Uzumaki who turns out to be a very sexy vampire. One Shot Parody. And I got third place for the contest that I entered this in!


_**Disclaimer: I don't hate Naruto, Harry Potter, Vampires, or pretty much anything else in this story. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. The only thing that belongs to me in the OC and I am not proud about that. Also, this is parody for a contest and please don't take it seriously at all.**_

* * *

**Completely Overrated**

* * *

It was one of those completely overrated, perfect summer days with not a cloud in the sky. Everything was so cute and fluffy and there was little white rabbits running around and pixies flew through the air, throwing flowers because that could very well happen in real life. Everything was so wonderful it made the normal person throw up, but not me. No, I could handle all this because I am truly the most amazing person in the world. I am emo, obviously, but everyone who isn't emo should go rot in a hole. I love My Chemical Romance so much. They are the awesomest band ever. Most people call me a mary-sue type person, and really, how can I not be? I'm perfect.

I ran through the meadow of perfection, my black boot lifting me high into the air. Today was so perfect, I was sure I could fly. And so I did.

I pulled out my magic wand (because I am a wizard, obviously) and cast some sort of flying spell at myself. I lifted up into the air and flew over the beautiful village I lived in called Konoha. Didn't I mention I was a ninja? Well, of course I am. I am truly an amazing person.

I flew over Konoha and I saw the boy I loved the most, Sasuke, walking down the street in his perfect way. I mean, I was totally oblivious to how much of a complete jackass he was and how ugly he was. In my eyes, Sasuke was perfect just like me.

I didn't see where I was going and crashed into a building. I fell towards the ground, but I was completely fine when I hit the ground. I saw Sasuke run towards me and said, "Emi, are you all right?"

"I...I think so," I said. I was completely fine with my magical recovering powers, but I would think it would be totally awesome to have my boyfriend worrying over me. Yes, Sasuke is my boyfriend, but we had to keep it a secret for a while. I didn't want all my friends to hate me. When I finally told them, they were mad, but they didn't hate me. No one could. I was perfect.

"Oh, that's a relief. I don't know what I would have done without you," said Sasuke and kissed me.

* * *

Sasuke asked if he would walk me home, but I said it was okay. Once again I was in the sky and was flying off into the air. As I was about to reach home, I saw a blond head and looked down to see Draco. Oh my god! It was Draco! I love him so much. I fly down to him and said, "Hi."

"Hello, Emi. You look beautiful today," he said, kissing me. He was also my boyfriend. Sasuke and Draco both knew about each other and they really didn't care because I was so damn perfect.

* * *

After encountering fifty thousand of my other hot boyfriends like Edward Cullen, Gaara, Neji, Pete Wentz, and many, many others guys who can't stay away from my sexiness, I finally was able to reach home, although I was practically killed by all my fan boys. Why am I cursed with these good looks? Why? Well, I don't really see it as a misfortune because I like being beautiful, but whatever. I just like acting emo because that's who I am.

I walked upstairs and crashed down on my bed. My beautiful hair cascaded over my shoulders in a very sexy way. I looked ay myself in a mirror and almost died of how gorgeous I was. After that, I took out my journal and wrote a poem about how emo and gorgeous I am.

_Roses are like blood._

_Violets are like me and my gorgeousness._

_I am so very emo._

_Can't you tell?_

Wasn't it a touching and beautiful poem? It's the best I've ever written.

"Emi! Emi! Get your ass down here!" yelled a voice. At least that's what I took the voice to say when he had really said, "Emi, can you come down stairs? I need to tell you something." The nerve!

"I'm coming, dammit!" I yelled and threw my notebook into a spot where I knew no one could fine it. I couldn't let anyone see what was written in it. It was filled my most secretive secrets. I ran downstairs to my father and said, "I'm here! I'm here!"

"Emi, I have arranged you to be married to Naruto Uzumaki."

"No way! He's such a freak!" I yelled.

"I will have none of that, young lady!" I imagined my father to say and I could have sworn he slapped me (when he obviously didn't).

* * *

I walked to the freak's house and knocked on the door. There was running and then Naruto opened the door. He seemed somehow paler and hotter, so for a second I thought it wouldn't be too bad, but then I reminded myself that this was Naruto and Naruto was a huge freak.

"Hello, Emi. You are so pretty today," said Naruto and I swore he practically melted on the spot. Well, of course he had to. I am very sexy, remember.

I walked into the house and pushed Naruto out of the way. Naruto flew against the wall and made a hole in it because I am extremely strong.

"You are so mean, Emi, but I love you anyway because you are extremely gorgeous," said Naruto, "but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is that?" I asked. I felt something breathe down my very sexy neck and I turned around to see a very gorgeous Naruto with black hair and red eyes and his whiskers were gone and he really didn't look like Naruto. In fact, he was completely gorgeous. I was sure I was in love.

* * *

After having sex with Naruto for about five hours after drinking a lot of wine and stuff for four hours, I lay on the couch, unfazed and still sexy. Suddenly, Harry Potter and his best friend, Ron, ran into the room and started fighting over, you guessed it, me. Naruto, the very sexy vampire, ran out of the kitchen and started yelling that them. He was about to kill them when I yelled, "Stop!"

"Why, Emi? They are disrupting our lovely wedding."

"Because they you will have to kill all of my boyfriends, like Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Edward Cullen, Draco Malfoy, and Gerard Way's fourth cousin. Please spare them!" I pleaded.

"All right, but it's only to make you happy," said Naruto and kissed me for a very long time.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and I got married. I was in a gorgeous black dress that made me look very emolicious and sexy. After the wedding, we went on a three year trip around the world. After that, we lived happily ever after and I was forever sexy until my death.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Please do not take any of this seriously. This is just something for a contest one quizilla. It's basically supposed to make fun of the very cliche' stuff that stupid people put in their stories on that site._

_Please review. I want to know what you people think._


End file.
